Ayame Himeno
is a supporting character that appears in Yo-kai Watch Shadowside and Yo-kai Watch 4. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch Shadowside anime: Major Protagonist * Yo-kai Watch 4: Side character Physical Traits Personality Ayame has a very kind and gentle personality. Even when she is scared she's always willing to help out and give her best. Profile Ayame has the ability to see Yo-kai. She is well versed in Aikido. In SS016, she is shown to be able to use magic similar to Akinori's after witnessing him using it. For awhile, Jorogumo had actually been possessing Ayame, pretending to be the princess, in an attempt to be freed from Ayame’s body. Jorogumo is eventually defeated, thus freeing Ayame from her control. After this, Ayame decided to begin training to use her magic more. Ayame is the descendant of the legendary priest, Reibaishi. She is currently training with Akinori and his grandma. History Yo-kai Watch Shadowside Anime Introduction She first appeared in SS015, where she first was seen at the crosswalk next to Natsume. Soon, she ended up becoming a transfer student in Touma's class and befriended him. As the day went on, she ended up becoming popular with many people. She eventually encountered Natsume and befriended her. Ayame was later shown, going by the city doing good deeds, while Akinori and Touma were watching secretly. Soon she ended up meeting Akinori, and became friends with both Touma and Akinori and joined them on the case they were on. After hearing from Keisuke that Natsume was missing, she was willing to help them find her. It was shortly after this, it was revealed Ayame could see Yo-kai. Soon, after Atsushi Kamamoto was defeated and everything was back to normal she ended up becoming an official member of the Detective Agency. In SS016, Ayame was seen being popular, with many people being in line to meet her. Later she arrived at Akinori's place and was pampered by him constantly. Once the case popped up, she was willing to go help them with the case, despite it might being dangerous. Once they arrive at the beach, she was playing in the ocean with Akinori. Eventually, she and Akinori were swimming to see the cause of the pale hands case and once the hands came, they were both caught inside. After witnessing Akinori's powers, Ayame was somehow able to use same magic, bewildering everyone. Once the case was over, Ayame noticed the news on some men missing, while confused about it and leaves. In SS017, she was unable to come today, much to Akinori's hope, and towards the end, she noticed the same news she saw last time, and wonders what would happen. Jorogumo's Possession In SS018, She helped out with the case, unaware that she that she was being spied on by Haruya. Eventually Haruya managed to place a magic branch on her to tell if she was the princess or not, the twig ended up blooming, further "confirming" she was the princess. Soon, when the Yo-kai of the case revealed himself, she and Akinori used their magic to weaken the Yo-kai a bit until he was back to being Shibumenken. In the end, while she was walking, Ayame met Haruya for the first time and was initially confused when he called her "The Princess", while she was leaving, her eyes glowed grey-red. In SS019, Ayame appeared in the very end, when she was confused by Haruya hanging around her still and calling her "Princess", and tried to run away with him following her. In SS020, she helped out the others to find Natsume and Keisuke when they both disappeared, the first time they found out about the theater, but still got kicked out by something that appeared in the theater. After Natsume and Keisuke were rescued, they proceeded to fight the Yo-kai and was revealed to be Filmlin when Jibanyan defeated him. After Filmlin's backstory was told, Ayame told him that they would watch his movies, and not get scared, much to his happiness. In the end of the episode, when Ayame was getting creeeps, she encountered Haruya again. Haruya ended up brainwashing the seller into giving Ayame "the best crepe", shortly after this, her eyes glowed grey-red again and thanked him. In SS021, Ayame (being possessed by Jorogumo) appeared floating in front of Haruya and Douketsu, reveals that "she is the princess" and reveals that she lacks the power to fully maintain her princess abilities. She reveals her only desire is to find a very handsome human man, who she considers to be a legendary man that's necessary to regain her powers once again and continues letting Haruya help her. Once her time is up, Ayame reverted back to normal having no memories of what transpired in her, meaning that until the legendary man is found, Jorogumo (who's pretending to be the princess) who's inspiriting her will always be sleeping until activated. In the episodes after that, Haruya is shown to be pampering her (while being possessed by Jorogumo), much to her annoyance. Jorogumo's Resurrection SS030, While going on a date with Akinori, Haruya manages to find the Legendary Man who Jorogumo was looking for. This ended up releasing Jorogumo from Ayame's body- who revealed that she wasn't the princess - while also placing a curse upon Ayame's body which would eventually kill her. It was soon revealed that all of Ayame's powers came from her ancestor, who was also the Legendary Man Jorogumo had been yearning for. Throughout most of the arc, Ayame remained in a comatose state until SS032 where the Yo-kai Detective Team defeated Jorogumo and Ayame was set free. This also left Haruya back to where he started; not knowing who the princess was. Etymology Trivia Gallery Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Springdale Residents Category:Shadowside Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Natsume's World